


payback's a bitch

by briecracker



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: (brianna knows aquaria too well), Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, aquaria having a praise kink is my kink, brianna has a mommy kink and aquaria thinks it's fucking hilarious, brianna is embarrassed abt her kink but she cant help it leave her alone, tl;dr they fuck in a dressing room, what a dumbass title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: Aquaria gets back at Brianna for exploiting her praise kink in public by calling her mommy while they shop. Whoops.





	payback's a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil one shot that really might turn into more one shots about bri and aquaria fucking with each other and then fucking each other.  
> i really want to see miz cracker giving me ocean's 8 pantsuit businesswoman like my gay ass is begging for it.  
> find me on tumblr @briecracker

Listen, Aquaria could take or leave the mommy thing. She would never instigate it on her own, but she doesn’t mind so much, and she figures since she has her fair share of weird ass kinks she can do this for Brianna.

Brianna _loves_ it. She loves being the dom of their relationship anyway, and in most ways she is - she’s older and she has her own business and she’s bossy as hell in bed. But when Aquaria calls her mommy, Brianna is absolutely powerless.

Aquaria can’t stop wondering what Bri would do if she called her mommy in passing, especially since Brianna is known to exploit her praise kink in public, telling her she’s so pretty and so good and then leaving her turned on for hours without touching her. She tries it out when they’re shopping for outfits for a friend’s wedding. Aquaria is wearing a cute dress that they’ve picked out and waiting for Bri to get dressed. She emerges from the dressing room in a burgundy pantsuit that fits her perfectly with a low-cut blouse underneath and Aquaria’s mouth goes dry in a millisecond.

“What do you think?” Brianna asks her. She’s in a mood because she hates shopping and they’ve already been at it too long for her liking. Aquaria walks over to her, assessing the outfit. She leans in close and whispers -

“You look so pretty in that, mommy”

Brianna’s face flashes pure lust and she flushes. Aquaria’s never called her that in public and she doesn’t expect it to throw her for a loop the way it does. Aquaria watches the gears in her head turn as she decides how to handle this. She wants to ravage Aqua in the fucking dressing room but she shouldn’t but she doesn’t think she can handle the subway ride home so the first option wins out and she grabs Aquaria’s wrist and pulls her into the dressing room. Aquaria squeals and Bri grabs her jaw.

“No noise, baby.” She says quietly, with a threat of future punishment in her voice. “You have to be quiet for mommy. Can you do that? You can’t make any sound, okay baby?” Aquaria nods, biting down on her lower lip.

Brianna pushes her down on the bench and kneels, hoisting Aquaria’s legs over her shoulders and thanking the lord that Aquaria is so flexible. She peels Aqua’s panties off and hangs them up on one of the little dressing room hooks; Aquaria would have laughed if Bri hadn’t started eating Aquaria’s cunt with ferocity. She's wildly turned on by the strength of Brianna’s reaction and she claps one hand over her mouth to keep quiet while the other goes to Brianna’s hair. Bri’s not messing around, sucking on Aquaria’s clit with more pressure than normal and it doesn’t take long before Aqua’s legs start to shake. Aquaria tugs on her hair, whispering "m-mommy, please," pleading with Brianna to look up at her as Bri tongue fucks her mercilessly. When their eyes meet, Aquaria comes with a tiny whine, grinding down on Bri's face. Brianna kisses her thigh and then sits up on her knees to whisper in Aquaria’s ear, “You did so good, baby. You were so quiet for mommy. I’m so proud of you, sweet girl. You’re so pretty when you come on mommy’s tongue.”

Aquaria kisses her neck and chuckles. “Mmm. Thank you, _mommy,_ ” she teases.

“Oh, shut up,” Bri retorts, cheeks reddening.

“No, you shut up. You like it. I like that you like it. Quit being embarrassed and buy the fucking pantsuit. It’s hot.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe we just did that. You better not pull that shit again,” Bri laughs.

Aquaria definitely will.


End file.
